Another Dimension
Details: Questgiver: The Oracle Location: Bootlegger Port Narrative: The Oracle has sent you in search of the Fire Stone and so from a portal in the hills above Chorrol the journey into Mor Dradig begins. Take heed and be careful the environment in Mor Dradig is deadly and the Mordrathi tolerant, to a point. Tip: Venturing in the realm of Mor Dradig can pay off, there are interesting places to be found. Draevyn will be the guide to Mocai who will grant permission for the quest. After a bit more guidance from Draevyn, you'll be left to find the way to The Accursed, get the Fire Stone and return to The Oracle, now in Cloud Ruler Temple. Detailed Walkthrough: The Oracle has sent you in search of the Fire Stone and so from a portal in the hills above Chorrol the journey into Mor Dradig begins. Travel the road west from Chorrol continuing straight as the road ends the Fire Portal will come into view. Take heed and be careful, the environment in Mor Dradig is deadly and the Mordrathi tolerant, to a point. Entering the portal, one will arrive inside a small keep section in Mor Dradig, follow the trail forward and a guard post will come into immediate view. Stop and talk to Draevyn as he will be your guide, he can’t be missed; he’s the one blocking the path. Draevyn will offer some information on The Accursed Man and escort you to see Mocai. You’ll see the first of the creatures which inhabit the isles; Fire Wolves and Fire moths. Draevyn will stop and engage you in conversation in front of Mocai’s tent. Step forward and engage Mocai in conversation to plead your case, he is not impressed but will assist in the errand, with a key. Mocai tells the story of The Accursed Man and offers a key to an old culvert the only remaining way to gain access to the Citadel. Take the key and turn around, Draevyn is already waiting to lead the way to the edge of the Shadowlands. Once there Draevyn will initiate conversation offering some warnings and a clue to the direction of the culvert. Look for the Falls of Mormath and the path grows shorter. Take heed to Draevyn’s warning and avoid the deadly water, shadow cats and fire wolves. Tip: Adventuring in Mor Dradig can pay off, there are interesting places to find. Continue north on the path Draevyn sets, following the path as it travels the shoreline. Follow the path east until there is a parting in the wall of rocks and take the path to the left (north). Staying on the path which is headed in a westerly fashion, will pass by an abandoned guard tower, travel through a rock canyon and arrive at a gate. Pass through the gate and continue west arriving at ruins on the shoreline. South from the ruins will be the main landmark, the Falls of Mormath. Continuing in a southerly direction around the falls will lead to a rock archway, pass under the archway and continue to the sewer culvert on the right. Enter the Sewer with the supplied key and picking lock on the first gate to the right. Make your way through the Lower Sewer Below the Citadel to the Upper Sewer Level. Traverse the length of the Upper Sewer Level to the Dungeons of the Citadel. Entering the Dungeons will appear a dead end; jump into the alcove and touch the wall, the wall will come down. Continue traveling through the dungeons avoiding or dispatching the Fallen Mordrathi encountered. Inside the Dungeons of the Citadel is a dead jailor in a locked cell. Remove the Lower Dungeon Key from his inventory; it will be needed for the locked Door. Entering the area reveals 6 jail cells, 2 with locked doors needing keys. Enter the first cell on the right (north) and crawl through the hole in the wall just above the wooden chest on the table. Crawling through the hole will reveal a skeleton and entrance to the adjacent cell and the key on the table. Take the Dungeon Cell Key from the table and exit through the cell door. Go to the last cell on the left and using the key go in. There is a jailor sitting on a stool that will not answer any questions, but has a needed key. Pick pocket or kill the jailer for the key, keep in mind karma counts. With the Jailor’s Key in hand, backtrack out and to the remaining locked door in the Dungeons of the Citadel. Entering The Catacombs turn right at the T intersect. In between the burning rubble is a lever switch, activate it and backtrack to the T intersect and continue forward. This goes into a large room with 3 doors. Take the door on the left and enter the catacombs proper avoiding or dispatching the ghosts. In the farthest reaches of the second area is a Crypt Keeper who holds the Upper Dungeon Key. Take the Upper Dungeon Key and return to the main room and to the center door. The Upper Dungeon Key will open the door to The Great Hall and almost immediately enters a large room with 3 portals, a series of fiery portcullises, 2 doors that go nowhere and a drawbridge in the up position. The portals need to be contended with first; Hall of the Nimble Cat, Hall of the Lightfoot and Hall of the Sleeping Spirit. They all contain needed keys and it does not matter which one is done first, but all 3 must be completed and the keys obtained to progress towards the goal of the Fire Stone. Hall of the Nimble Cat: After entering the portal explore the lava filled room at the end of the right corridor for three chests with minor loot. Then backtrack and take the hallway straight ahead from the portal, which leads to a room with columns above a lake of lava, jump across the columns to the opening on the other side. This leads to another room with a wall of columns. The key to passing through the columns are the handles on the wall opposite the columns. Facing the handles turn every other one starting on the left. Handle 2, 4 and 6. Turn around and the path to the Nimble Cat Key is clear. Get the key and return to the great hall. Hall of the Lightfoot: The portal leads to a short hallway which then opens to a large room that has a tree house of sorts. Going to the right when entering and following the edge of the wall will come to another hallway. Take the hallway emerging in front of suspended platforms; using the platforms and keeping in mind the water is deadly, traverse the platforms to the structure and up the structure using the ladders and planks to get to the opening across the room from the entrance. Once arriving in the large room the key is clearly visible, but not accessible. The glowing red stones are the key to the puzzle in this room to obtain the key. Choose wisely; there are dart traps above each one. Grab the Lightfoot Gate Key and return to the Great Hall. Hall of the Sleeping Spirit: A fairly straightforward dungeon with a twist, there is no way to obtain the key without dropping through the holes to the lava below. There are plenty of stepping stones, the shortest path being down the corridor to the right from the entrance. Continue going deeper into the dungeon dropping down another hole before emerging into a room with the seemingly inaccessible key. There are 6 grills on the floor which when activated emit flames. Run across all 6 to gain access to the key. Grab the Sleeping Spirit Gate Key and return to the Great Hall. With all 3 keys in inventory; Nimble Cat, Lightfoot and Sleeping Spirit open and pass through the 3 burning portcullises gaining access to the Hall of Sacred Fire. Immediately upon arriving in the Hall the Sacred Beast and the boss battle begins. As with all others, wit and might win the battle. See here for detailed help in besting the Sacred Beast. Speak to The Accursed Man retrieving the Fire Stone and using the new portal, return to the Great Hall. Turn both handles at the drawbridge to gain access to another portal which leads to the Citadel Courtyard. Search the skeleton for the key to the locked Courtyard exit door. Tip: If you haven’t explored the isles, now is the time to do so. Returning to Mocai to tell of success will not be quite the welcome one would expect. Run for your life back to the portal and gaining freedom, head for The Oracle at Cloud Ruler with the new stone and the curse it bears. Mor Dradig Portal Map Location.JPG|Mor Dradig Portal Map Location Priceless Mocai.JPG|Priceless Mocai Opening in the wall of rock.JPG|Opening in Rock Wall Map Location Rock Archway.JPG|Rock Archway View opposite Sewer Culvert.JPG|View opposite culvert Dungeons of the Citadel Map.JPG|Dungeons of the Citadel Map Crypt Keeper Map Location.JPG|Crypt Keeper Location Map ScreenShot54.jpg ScreenShot53.jpg ScreenShot52.jpg ScreenShot50.jpg Category:The Oracle's Fire